House Call
-Blurr has been spending a lot of his time pouting all alone at his lavish Ibex residence, and refusing to see anyone or respond to any fan communication or requests for interviews or testimonials or exhibition matches or really anything. Hence, that's what he's doing right now. A lot of people are starting to get worried about him...he certainly isn't acting himself these cycles. -Yes, well, even pouting mechs need to deal with their medics from time to time. So Panacea pulls the 'house call' card and rings for admittance. True, Blurr could just shoo her away, but she's in a mood to be persistant. Of course, he won't know that yet. -Blurr checks the door when the signal comes, and sighs. Can't tell the doctor go away, he supposes. So the door finally slides open to allow her inside. The room she enters is in a terrible state of disorganization, as if he'd rifled through every single thing in here and dumped them in random places at the speed of sound. ...That might have actually been what happened. -Panacea looks over the mess and shakes her head slightly. Her concern, however, is the mech himself, not his room keeping habits. "It's been a while," she says. "Either you had one heck of a party in here, or you've been looking for something," she observes. "Are you feeling unwell?" -It's neither. He's just restless. "No," Blurr replies. "I'm feeling just fine...why are you here?" he asks, folding his arms. "I'm not injured, or...anything." -Panacea nods her head at this. "Fair enough," she says easily. "But it has been a while since anyone has really seen or heard from you. Naturally you can see how this could been seen as a concern. And, as one of your medics, it would be irresponsible of me to ignore that," she points out. "And until I saw you, how could I know if you were injured, or not?" -Blurr listens to her reasoning, his arms still folded. Finally, he sighs, not really able to argue with that. "Fine." he sits down on the large sofa in the center of the room. "But now that you've seen me, you can go ahead and tell everyone else who's worried that I'm fine, okay?" -"Just a quick scan, to be sure?" Panacea asks, pulling out such a device. She doesn't activate it, waiting for the mech to agree, or disagree. "After all, sometimes the things that go wrong aren't so obvious as a shot or a slash from a weapon," she points out. As well he knows. "Especially since most of us would have a hard time /catching/ you to inflict such a thing." -Blurr gives her an exasperated look somewhat like one a teenager might give his mom whenever he has to do something he thinks is pointless. "-Fine-." he mutters, and waits for her to get it done, looking impatient. -Panacea surpresses a smile, the way a mother might when her son is being annoyed with her mothering. Turning on the device, she gives him a quick scan to make sure the malady isn't a physical one. The injuries to his psyche, well, that's not her forte, but she can at least ensure that his systems are in working order. At least that means it's only emotional distress that is keeping him homebound. -As expected, Blurr seems to check out physically. He isn't injured, or poisoned, or suffering any kind of physical malady. He continues to watch her impatiently. "See? I'm fine." He then arches an optic ridge at her, and sighs. "Okay, what did you -really- come here for? I mean, I'm sure it wasn't just to just to make sure that I wasn't damaged or sick or anything." -Panacea folds up the device and tucks it away. "Yes, you check out. Which is a relief." Putting her hands on her hips, she regards Blurr evenly. "Now, why would you think that your doctor would not come here just to check on your health?" she asks. "You are a well loved, public figure that has disappeared from his public." -"I do." Blurr nods, then shrugs. The truth is, he's trying to forget about the rest of the world. But simply staying holed up at home isn't really doing the trick. He sits back up and peers at her. "Oh, I know," he begins. "You're here because they gave you Cipher's job, right?" -Very good. His mind /is/ supposed to be quick, but often he doesn't seem to use it that way. "I did inherit his job, yes, but your disappearance from public life would have been alarming either way. Only, this time, I knew that he wouldn't be looking into it himself," she says. "I don't know where he went, but considering his dedication to work, I can only assume he's not coming back." She watches Blurr to see what his reaction will be; she doesn't know what he knows. Has no clue of it, in fact. -Blurr's face is downcast, and he looks almost...like he's despairing for a moment, there. "Yeah, no--he's not coming back," the racer says quietly. "If there's anything I can be sure of, it's that." Then he looks back up at her. "But -you're- my mentor, now. So, what should I do? I know I was made for something beyond racing, but..." -"First, you need to just rest a little bit. You've lost your mentor, and that would shake up anyone." Whatever the truth behind his loss is, and his certainty, that's not something she's going to pry into now. Panacea is just a medic; she's not a mnemosurgeon or mind reader. "Loss is a wound, and it needs to be healed." -Blurr gives her another exasperated look as if to say 'yeah I -knew- you were going to say -that-.' Though he doesn't think he ever really needs much rest. "Okay okay, I know. Sure rest up, and then -what-?" he asks anxiously. -"Rest doesn't just mean physically," Panacea chides gently. "What do you enjoy doing? What makes you /want/ to smile instead of something that makes you feel you /should/ smile?" she asks him. "Just think about those things. Do a few of them. Then we'll get onto the matter of the future. It will give me time to settle in." -Well, that's a problem. "I..." Blurr actually looks stumped on this one. He stares blankly at her. No one's asked him that before. "I-I don't know. Maybe Feint." To be honest, most of the things he does fit into both categories on one level or another. "Well what if it's both?" -And therein lies part of the problem. Blurr had been led around for so long, he's helpless without a leash. That is its own danger. Panacea hopes she can fix things, even a little. "Maybe she can help you find this out. Ask her. And perhaps some day we should set up a meeting between us. If she is important to you, and you are important to her, then ignoring that would be foolishness on my part."